


The Kindest Thing

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, M/M, Mentions of Animal Cruelty, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Stillbirth, Violence, Why can't I write fluff anymore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Being a Carrier is rare, being a spontaneous Carrier is almost unheard of. They usually have an arranged marriage into powerful families to provide even more powerful children. Newt didn't realise he was an almost impossibility until he started getting sick. Unfortunately Grindelwald wants a Carrier to sire heirs from to rule the world after him.





	The Kindest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Characters don't belong to me, only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> Have you read the warnings? Go read them again. Seriously. I'm not kidding.

The raid on the poachers ring was short and vicious. Most creatures were accounted for and already receiving the care they needed however there was still the maimed demiguise screeching as it limped through the warehouse. Newt shut his eyes and turned.

“I need everybody to sit down, wands put away and occupying themselves with something, even if it is just picking at your nails.” he ordered firmly. The team immediately sat down and Percival watched as his lover approached the demiguise again. It was in horrific condition. Repeatedly shaved for its fur and none too gently at that, scars and cuts were visible on its near translucent skin. Its left leg had been hacked off while its right paw looked mangled, arm probably broken. It was well known that a demiguise’s eyes were blue and turned orange when it worked with probable outcomes this one’s were a permanent milky orange, caught in the paranoid loop on constant hypervigilance. The screeches died down as Newt crouched down near it and began to speak softly. He rummaged in his pocket and found a few nuts which he tentatively held out to the demiguise. Everyone held their breath for the few moments before a shaking paw snatched the offered treats.

“There we are.” Newt muttered softly as he watched the creature wolf down the nuts. He held out a couple more which were taken a little easier. Once he’d run out of nuts to offer, always slightly closer to himself he found some crumbling biscuits. A few of the aurors muttered about the many wonders his coat must hold and whether he knew what was in his pockets at all. Slowly, as the minutes ticked by the demiguise crept closer to Newt, eventually it sat next to him, shivering in the cool air of the warehouse. Another biscuit was given to it and it leaned against Newt, seeking out heat.

“Will you let me pick you up?” Newt asked, a hand slowly running down the knobs of the creature’s prominent spine. Ever so softly Newt curled an arm round it and hauled it into his lap. The demiguise went willingly and a murmur went round the room. Newt adjusted his grip, his hand were free to stroke the demiguise’s head as it ate another mystery treat from his pocket.

“Shall we get you comfortable?” Newt mumbled, hands steering clear of anything that made the creature flinch in his lap. “Director,” Newt spoke up, “please bring me my case.”

The demiguise looked up at him then and round the room, eyes still orange. Whatever it saw in its future must have settled it as it went back to eating. Percival stood and reached for the case that was behind a crate. He missed what happened but there was a snap that sounded too much like bone for his liking and an outcry from the aurors. He saw Jenkins rush out, hand over his mouth. His head jerked up to see Newt standing, the limp body of the demiguise hung from his arm. Judging by what he’d just heard and could see, its neck had been snapped. Newt looked him in the eye with a fierce defiance.

“There was no other choice.” Newt said as he approached. “He couldn’t have been released back into the wild, he would have been in constant agony. Some creatures are just too sick to live. They’ve been abused too much and just cannot be rehabilitated. This is the kindest action for them.”

Percival mutely handed the case over and Newt quickly stashed the body away. Once he had the case firmly in hand Newt nodded.

“He had a very tasty final meal, some love and comfort. He went out without knowing what was happening.”

“I know.” Percival acknowledged.  “A little warning would have been nice though.”

“Then he would have known what was coming. By everyone in the room believing that you were bringing me the case to settle him in it meant that the most probable course of action he could see was life in the case not his death which only I was privy to.”

“It’s not the first time you’ve done it, is it?” Percival asked as they walked out of the warehouse together.

“No. And it won’t be the last. Some creatures are just too sick to even try to rehabilitate. I’m sorry if it traumatised any of your aurors.”

“They need to toughen up if they couldn’t handle this. To be fair I think it was more the fact it was you doing something like that than anything else that took them off guard.” Percival nudged Newt’s shoulder amicably.

“Really?” Newt was both surprised and disappointed. He didn’t think he looked so weak or innocent or however the other aurors saw him.

“Mhm. You could be in a room full of dead bodies with your wand out and if you smiled sheepishly at them they probably believe it wasn’t your doing. A little terrifying if I’m honest, how much you have them fooled.”

“I don’t have you fooled though, do I?” Newt’s smirk was full of knowing.

“I know far more about you than that lot would probably like to think about.” His smile was predatory. Newt’s face fell and he ducked behind a bush, bent over. Percival followed him with a frown and rubbed his back while the other threw up. It was sudden, brief and once Newt was done he stood up, wiped his mouth he carried on as if nothing had happened.

“What was that about?” Percival asked with a hint of worry.

“Don’t know.” Newt shrugged. “I’ve been feeling a little off the last week or so. Random times my stomach just rebels. No warning, no queasiness. Just a quick up and out and then nothing.”

Percival hummed as he listened.

“When were you going to tell me?” he asked eventually.

“I didn’t think it was anything worth worrying about Percy, really.”

“I’d like you to go see a healer when we get back to the city.” Percival pushed and Newt begrudgingly nodded in assent. They got to the agreed apparition point where the rest of the raiding group was assembling. Once everyone was back they began the process of apparating back to headquarters.

Percival was whisked away into meetings, debriefing his subordinates and reporting to the higher-ups. He was in the process of summarising the findings of the raid and how this cell linked into a larger network when there was a knock on the door and Newt barged in, heedless of what he was interrupting.

“Director, a word please.” he grit out, eyes slightly wild and cheeks flushed despite his pallid colour otherwise.

“I’m in the middle of something Mister Scamander. Please make an appointment with my secretary if you need to see me.” Percival tried to deflect, eyes flicking nervously to the other Heads of Departments who were intrigued by the sudden and bold disruption.

“I’m sorry but this can’t wait. Please.” The please was almost whispered. Percival took another look at the man standing in the doorway. His hands were balled up into fists, fine tremors running through him, pale despite the colour of his cheeks and eyes almost wild. “Percy.” His name was broken as Newt hiccupped and turned from the door, tears evidently running down his cheeks now. He slammed a fist against the doorframe with a mutter that sounded suspiciously like “fuck” and disappeared from view. However the susurrations of his coat sliding down against the wall and a sob that broke free from his throat could be easily heard. Percival cleared his throat.

“If you’ll excuse me. I will send you the summary of the report by the end of the day.”

He strode out of the room with as much grace as he could. Newt looked up at him from the floor through tears, lips trembling as he tried to hold back more sobs. Without hesitation Percival sank to the floor next to him and reached out questioningly. Newt shook his head and pulled his knees up to his chest as he buried his head in the crook of his elbow. People filed out of the room and gave them a wide berth, all of them too much of a professional to do more than cast a cursory glance at the two men on the floor. Their footsteps died down and it was all quiet except for Newt’s hitching breaths.

“Newt?” Percival ventured. “Could you tell me what’s wrong?”

Newt looked up at him and it brought another fresh bout of sobs from him. Percival braced himself, this was bound to be something awful. He began running through all the creatures in Newt’s care and trying to figure out if anything could have happened to any of them. Or perhaps it was news from back home. He wasn’t aware of Theseus going out on any dangerous cases but that didn’t mean a lot.

“I’m so-sorry.” Newt stuttered as he wiped at his nose.

“What’s happened?” Percival tried to keep his rising panic from his voice.

“I-” Newt sniffed loudly and tried to reign himself in, “I went to the healers as you asked.”

Percival felt his face drain of colour. He couldn’t think of what they’d found that had Newt so upset. He didn’t know of any ailment that had someone occasionally throwing up like Newt had that could be lethal. Still, he wasn’t a healer so what did he know?

“What did they say?” his voice was tight with anxiety.

“I’m pregnant.”  Newt’s tears started up afresh as Percival stared dumbly at him.

“You? You’re pregnant? How?”

“I’m one in I don’t know how many million. A spontaneous carrier.”

Percival didn’t know what to say or do. Numbly he handed Newt his handkerchief. Carriers were rarer than rare. Usually the gene skipped a generation or two but sons of families with the trait were rigorously tested at an early age to establish whether they were a true carrier or if the gene was dormant. Carriers were sought after by powerful families for arranged marriages, their children were usually more powerful than children born to regular powerful wizards. It was rumoured Gellert Grindelwald was the son of a carrier. Percival looked at Newt again. A spontaneous carrier, they were almost unheard of. Then the words hit home. Newt was pregnant. His blood ran cold at the thought.

“Is…is it mine?” he croaked. Newt looked at him sharply, nostrils flaring with anger.

“Of course it is you buffoon. What kind of slut do you take me for?”

“Just, we’d never really defined, well, us.” Percival backpedalled furiously. He was happy with the way things had been going with Newt, the dates, late night dinners which evolved into dinner at home and eventually ended up in bed. It was a slow, natural progression and he was happy to have it undefined for a bit longer. Really he was waiting for Newt to bring it up because despite everything he was still human and had doubts and insecurities like everyone else around him. Another loud sniff drew him from his thoughts.

“I understand if you don’t want to…” Newt trailed off and blew his nose to stave off further tears. He wasn’t very successful. “If you don’t want, well.” He waved his hand to indicate himself but he stared at the wall on the other side of the corridor.

“Why wouldn’t I want you?” Percival was flabbergasted.

“Because, well, you know.” Newt shrugged.

“Do you want to keep it?” The question left his mouth before he could think it through. His handkerchief – now disgustingly soggy – sailed through the air towards his face and Newt gawped at him.

“What kind of question is that? Of course I. Are you out of your mind?” His indignant anger flustered Percival. In response he just shrugged and averted his gaze from Newt’s glare. He reached for a hand gesturing wildly and held on tight. Gathering his courage Percival looked up at Newt and waited until the man was quiet and held his stare.

“I guess we just move things along a bit quicker than perhaps we’d have planned otherwise. Move in with me?”

Newt barked out a harsh laugh before he looked at Percival again with wide eyes.

“Wait. You’re serious? You’re being serious. Oh fuck.” Newt drew his hand away from Percival’s grip.

“I mean,  I have a spare bedroom if you’d feel more comfortable there? I just thought. I’d like to. As it’s mine and all. I’d like to be part of its life.” He blushed and looked at his hands in his lap. He wasn’t used to reading a situation wrong but this was so far out of the realms of his expertise he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. A hand drifted into his field of vision and gripped his hand.

“I’m sorry.” It was Newt’s turn to sound gentle and understanding. “This is all just so much. I wasn’t expecting you to want this. To want me. Us. I mean me and the baby.”

“Believe it or not, I was building up to asking you out more formally. I just never found the perfect moment or the courage.”

“Well, here’s your chance.” Newt’s smile was brittle but hopeful. Holding the other man’s hand close to his chest Percival turned so he could better see Newt. He took a deep breath.

“Newt, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend? Partner? Significant annoyance? Whatever term you’d like to use. But be mine?”

Newt let out a short laugh and leaned closer to his now boyfriend. A soft murmur of yes was followed by a chaste kiss. They broke apart to the sound of footsteps approaching and clambered off the floor though their hands remained linked. The Head of Curse Breaking rounded the corner.

“Everything okay?” the woman asked, eyeing them suspiciously. She’d been one of the people on the meeting Newt had interrupted.

“Yes, thank you Beatrice.” Percival nodded. Her eyes lingered on their clasped hands and a small smile tilted the corners of her lips upwards.

“I’m glad to hear. And I look forward to your report summary this afternoon.” She turned and headed back towards her own department. Percival tried not to groan at the prospect of writing yet another report. He had more urgent things to discuss with Newt.

“So,” he began delicately, “how far along are you?”

“They’re guessing around ten weeks. I’ve been lucky that the sickness has only appeared in the last week. Some people get it much much earlier.” Newt was staring at his shoes again and Percival couldn’t have that. He used his free hand to tip Newt’s chin up for another soft kiss. They rested their foreheads together and just basked in the other’s warmth.

“Anything else the healers tell you?”

“So much. To be fair I wasn’t listening though. The mentioned avoiding strenuous work and apparating from memory. But for all I know they could have told me I need to carry a ball of dung in my right pocket at all times and I wouldn’t be any wiser.”

Percival laughed a little more freely, something in his chest easing and Newt’s casual remark.

“Perhaps we could go back together in the next few days? I’d like to know these things too. And until then, no apparating for you.” He bopped Newt on the nose with a finger fondly and led them back down the corridor towards his office.

News spread like a hushed wildfire about Newt. People began to regard him with a mixture of awe and reverence. For his part Percival just let him get on with life, there was no way to stop the man from caring for his creatures but where he could he’d helped out. They settled into a comfortable routine at Percival’s home. The second bedroom became the creatures’ room. Between the two of them they expanded it enough that should the latches on the case pop open any beast that got out would find the room a comfortable space. They also warded it as heavily as possible to keep all the creatures in the room and not loose in the rest of the house.

One of Percival’s favourite memories occurred on a sunny morning. He was still lazing in bed and was watching Newt get dressed. His stomach had just started to show a gentle swell when he was standing. He’d shimmied into his trousers and could just about do them up. But they looked uncomfortable, Percival knew that if he sat down they would dig in. It wasn’t worth saying anything, Percival had picked up enough clues that Newt was self-conscious enough without him pointing these things out. In his own mind though, he found Newt enchanting. Thankfully the random bouts of sickness – which most definitely did not occur exclusively in the morning as the name had suggested – had quieted down. Occasionally a smell would set Newt off but those were less frequent now too. It was a miserable week when Percival had to drink his morning coffee away from Newt. He rolled out of bed and followed the other man into the kitchen, preparing breakfast with lazy hand gestures. They sat down by the table and Newt let an adorable pout sit on his face. Percival casually glanced at his waistband and tried not to feel smug when his suspicions were proved right. Futilely Newt tugged at the tight band and huffed.

“I’ll take you shopping for more comfortable clothes if you’d like.” Percival offered.

“I’m not fat.” Newt shot back irritably.

“No. You’re pregnant.” That ended the bickering Newt was building up to effectively. They ate in companionable silence after that.

Buying new clothes for Newt was thankfully a relatively easy experience. The man was reluctant to try anything on and refused to be measured when Percival suggested going to his tailor. Nevertheless they got comfortable clothes that were perhaps slightly more baggy to allow room for the bump to grow. While he didn’t say anything part of Percival glowed at the idea of taking care of Newt and his bump.

Things hit a turbulent patch a few days later. There was an anonymous note left on Newt’s desk. No identifiable information on it as to how it got there or when it was dropped off. As soon as he’d read it Newt took it to Percival with trembling hands. He sat in the armchair while Percival read it out loud.

“Hello my pretty,” Percival balked at that. Newt was his, how dare anyone address him as theirs? “I’m sorry such an incompetent idiot knocked you up. You’re far too precious to bear the young of such a fool. I’ll come for you soon and whisk you away. You’re rare, should be treasured and put on a pedestal to worship rather than bend over for some pompous git. The children you’ll bear for me will rule the world as our heirs. I’ll make you my queen. Please don’t be anxious, I’ll rescue you soon. Yours, G. Grindelwald.”

The letter crumpled in Percival’s hands as he fumed. He summoned his senior aurors, some of the curse breakers too in case the letter was cursed and messaged Picquery about this serious breach. If Grindelwald was planning on stealing Newt they’ll be prepared and Grindelwald will be sorry he ever laid eyes on Newt.

Months ticked by and slowly the tension that had descended on MACUSA in light of Grindelwald’s threats eased. One morning Newt almost danced into Percival’s office with twinkling eyes and grabbed the other man’s hand and firmly placed it on his stomach. After a few seconds of puzzled staring something moved under Percival’s hand. He wrenched it away with a surprised gasp while Newt bounced on his toes.

“You felt it too?” Newt was practically vibrating at the seams with excitement.

“Was that…?”

“Yes! Bumpington kicked! I’d been feeling it on and off for the last few weeks but today was the first time I’d realised what I’d been feeling.”

A smile bloomed on Percival’s lips as he stood to kiss Newt. His hand drifted down to his round stomach again and rested there, hoping to feel a kick again.

“Bumpington?” he questioned, pulling away from the kiss so he could see Newt’s face. The other man was positively glowing.

“Well, we haven’t thought of any names yet. And we don’t know if it will be a boy or a girl. The Bump seemed a little…crass.” Newt explained and leaned in for another tender kiss. They sprang apart when the Head of Curse Breaking cleared her throat in the doorway.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” She smiled knowingly at them.

“Not at all.” Percival began arranging the papers on his desk while Newt straightened his shirt.

“I wanted to have a quick chat with you Director, it’s about the Richardson case.”

“Of course, please, come on in. Newt, I’ll see you this evening at home.” Percival smiled politely and didn’t let disappointment show on his face. He wanted a few more minutes alone with Newt. Work had to be done though, he’ll have Newt all to himself in the evening. The door closed behind Newt and Percival turned to Beatrice.

“How is he?” she asked with genuine care.

“He’s good. He, uh,” Percival ran a hand through his hair with a small happy huff, “he showed me the baby kicking just now. It was incredible.”

“I’m glad. So much can go wrong even at such a late stage of a pregnancy.” Percival gave her a worried look, desperate for her to elaborate. “Anyway, that’s just me being a pessimist. About the Richardson case.”

All worries of pregnancies going wrong were wiped from Percival’s mind as he settled into the case at hand and everything else his work demanded of him. The day slowly drew to a close and Percival made his way down to the entrance of the building. Newt had taken to waiting for him there and they’d walk home together. After listening carefully to everything the healer had to say about pregnancy they both agreed that Newt wouldn’t be apparating anywhere. As Percival walked across the lobby his eyes sought out Newt and he was gifted with a radiant smile. The smile fell slightly when Newt’s eyes tracked to the side but it was still a warm smile. He’d obviously spotted someone he knew. Percival watched as Beatrice walked up to him with a small smile. He relaxed slightly as they greeted each other. The next moment Beatrice was drawing a fist back and rammed it into Newt’s stomach. The man doubled over with a surprised shout and was powerless to stop the second blow. People immediately rushed to his aid, Beatrice was dragged away, Newt was on his hands and knees, head cushioned on his forearm as he tried to breathe through the pain. Someone laid a hand on his back and was shouting for a healer. Percival ran to Newt’s side and tried to ease him to the ground when he realised Beatrice was still screaming at them.

“Grindelwald told you not to whelp for another. You are his and only his.” she seethed, struggling in the grip of two wizards. A stunning charm had her slumping down.

“Get her to the cells. Picquery will want to question her personally I suspect.” Percival growled.

“Percy.” Newt’s voice was hoarse, panicked as he gasped to regain his breath.

“I’m here Newt.”

“Percy. I can’t feel her.” His voice was full of panic, a hand on his stomach.

“It’s okay, a healer will be here in a moment and they’ll give you the all clear. It will be fine, you’ll see.” Percival rubbed his back reassuringly but suddenly Newt keened, his body curling over itself.

“Someone get a healer here now.” Percival roared. He eased Newt onto his side. The sudden bout of pain seemed to ease and Newt blinked back tears.

“Percy, it hurts. It hurts so much.” Newt whispered. The crowd around them watched with worry. Someone pushed through and dropped to the floor next to Newt.

“Hello, I’m Healer Davison but most people call me Joey. What’s happened?” The man looked like a tall cherub all dimples and kind smiles. Percival quickly relayed what had happened. With each word Joey’s smile dropped a fraction into a frown.

“I can’t feel any movement. Please. It hurts.” Newt curled in again with a gasp. Joey stood and clapped his hands.

“I need everybody out of here. Clear the hall please. Someone get Healers Dunn and Maloney down here immediately. Move it now, come one. Out.”

The crowd broke up and filed out rapidly, muttering amongst themselves. Joey sat next to Newt.

“I just need to check your tummy if it’s okay. Make sure everything is okay with the little one. I’m just going to pull your shirt up and here we are.” He eased Newt onto his back and rolled up the shirt. An ugly purpling bruise was already spreading across Newt’s stomach. Percival swallowed and reached for Newt’s hand. The crushing grip he got in return was bordering on painful.

“I’m scared.” Newt whimpered. Percival could only bring the hand to his lips and kiss it. Joey was probing at the bump, muttering spells. Each spell sounded more harried and tense. The other two healers burst into the room at full speed and rushed to join in with Joey. Newt groaned when another wave of pain hit him.

“I can’t feel it Percy. I could always feel something last few months. Their magic, it’s gone.”

“I know Newt, but the healers will be able to help. You’ll be okay, the baby will be okay. Right?” he directed the last question at the three kneeling on Newt’s side. Joey looked at them with sad eyes. Before he even said anything Newt let out a strangled sob and tears leaked down the side of his face.

“I’m so sorry. There’s no easy way to say this. But Newt’s in labour. There’s no life signs from the baby. I can only imagine that the hits he took caught something vital.”

“Make the pain stop.” Newt begged while Percival stared at the ground trying to process what he’d just heard.

“We can’t move Newt easily. In cases like this labour tends to be quite quick, only a few hours at most so we’ll have to make you as comfortable as possible here.”

Newt keened and gripped Percival’s hand tight as another contraction took hold of him. He let the healers shift him around as needed. His breathing came in short gasps. Percival ended up leaning against a wall with Newt lying between his legs, propped up against his chest. The healers tried to ease his pain with spells and potions but even though there were no life signs from the baby they were still reluctant to use anything stronger. The glimmer of false hope was strong in them all. Percival held Newt through the contractions which came closer and closer together. Sweat soaked through their shirts as Newt arched with the pain. Percival finally understood the term writhing in agony. There was no other description to what Newt was going through. When even Percival felt like he could tolerate no more of this, one of the healers spoke up.

“That’s it. On the next big contraction push down. You’re almost there. It’s almost over now Newt.”

Percival couldn’t decide if Newt had laughed or sobbed into the groan as his body twisted again, his head tipped back onto the shoulder behind him. Eyes squeezed shut he cried out and then went limp against Percival. He stared at the ceiling panting while the healers wrapped something small into a blanket.

“Would you like to see her?”

Newt blindly reached out and the bundle was placed into his arms. They stared down at the baby, both of them freely crying.

“She would have been beautiful.” Newt grit out between tears. Shaking fingers brushed over the tiny fingers poking out of the blanket. “She would have been perfect.”

He clutched at the bundle and sobbed while Percival could only cold onto him and hope neither of them shook apart with grief.

Once again news spread fast through the gossip mill of MACUSA. When they returned to work they were given pitying glances, some people avoided them altogether while others tried to offer unwelcome condolences. Life became strained for them. More often than not Percival would catch Newt’s hand wandering to his stomach as he briefly forgot that there wasn’t a bump there anymore. His clothes hung loose on him, even with belts his trousers sat low on his hips. They hadn’t felt able to dig out his better fitting clothes yet, everything felt too raw. They argued more over the smallest of things because although they knew better it still felt as though there was a timetable to keep with grief and their allocated time was up as soon as they were back at work. There were no hard and fast rules for time off after losing a baby at 6, maybe 7 months pregnant – even the healers weren’t sure how far along exactly Newt had been. They were given 2 week leave to come to term with it before they were summoned back to work.

Cases came and went. They worked together on some and it was another such case where things once again went wrong. A team of aurors paired with a couple of experts from the Beast Division were in a forest where anti-apparition wards had been laid, allegedly by centaurs. Newt had protested the idea of it being the work of centaurs but was still dragged into it along with Percival.

They’d been bickering the previous evening and all through the morning. Neither of them wanted to back down and apologise so things escalated. Now they were forced together in a dark, enchanted forest where every tree looked like it was leering at them, judging them for merely existing.

“I’m telling you for the hundredth time, this isn’t the work of centaurs. Why won’t you just listen to me?” Newt groused.

“Because all our information suggests otherwise.”

“And who is the creature expert you should trust over anonymous sources?”

“I’m sorry if you don’t trust the work of MACUSA.”

“I’m sorry you don’t trust my work.” Newt shot back and stalked away.

“Yeah, just walk away Scamander. Because any old beast you find in the forest will be easier to love than me, right?”

Newt froze in his tracks and turned and icy glare at the director. The rest of the team watched with baited breath.

“No. Because any creature I find right now will be less grouchy than you.” With that he stalked off into the dark woods. Percival growled at the rest of the team to get back to work. He sighed and rubbed his face. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He and Newt shouldn’t be arguing like this and especially not bringing personal feelings into a work related issue. A sigh left him as he slumped forward. He’ll follow Newt and apologize. They shouldn’t be at each other’s throats like this. Definitely not on a case at that. He called out to Goldstein to take over while he went to find Newt and disappeared into the woods, following the trail Newt had taken.

Half an hour later Newt walked back into the clearing looking calmer.

“Where’s Director Graves?” he asked Tina after looking round the clearing expectantly.

“He went to find you. Didn’t you two make up?” Tina looked at him surprised.

“I haven’t seen him.”

“Bugger.” Tina said and called everyone together. The group moved as one down the path calling out for Percival. There was no reply to their shouts. After tracing the path Newt had taken they wound back to the clearing where a lone figure stood in the middle, gloatingly waiting for them.

“Grindelwald.” Newt bit out and the man turned mismatched eyes towards them.

“Newt, my darling.” He cooed cheerily. “I’m glad to see you’re keeping well.”

“I believe you have something that is very precious to me. Something that I love.” Newt’s voice was low and menacing as he stalked towards the dark wizard.

“Oh, you mean him? I don’t see the appeal myself.” Grindelwald lazily waved a hand and Percival shimmered into view, bound and gagged on his knees in the dirt.

“Percy, are you hurt?” Newt called and got a small head shake in return. “Release him.” Newt ordered and palmed his wand.

“Bossy. “ Grindelwald laughed delighted.

“You’ve taken enough from me already. You’re not having him.” He raised his wand in threat.

“I don’t want him. I want you. You’ll bear me many beautiful children. You’ll bear only my children. A spontaneous carrier is the most powerful you know. No watered down genetics from a long line of inferior breeding.” Grindelwald’s voice dropped too and Newt cast a spell. Nothing happened for a moment then Graves wriggled and let out a giggle of all things. Everyone stared at him except Newt.

“Clever.” He said. “A reflective charm, any spell cast on you will be transferred to Percival.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, testing the waters with a tickling jinx rather than going straight for the kill.”

Newt stalked closer to Grindelwald, wand stashed back in his pocket. He walked round the man as he talked.

“It’s a good charm you’ve put up.” He observed as he circled closer. “Swooping Evil do something similar. Except rather than transfer they absorb spells and convert it to their own magical reserves. I wonder though. Does your charm protect against this?” He flicked the side of his hand against Grindelwald’s throat. The man’s eyes went wide as he gasped. Newt didn’t wait though, he drove a fist into the other’s solar plexus, effectively doubling the man up. A knee to the face came with the sharp crack of a broken nose and Newt grabbed the man’s hair as he stepped through behind him, tipping the wizard backward over his leg. Grindelwald crashed to the ground with a guttural gasp. Newt stood with a foot either side of the man’s chest and dropped down easily into a crouch over him. He grabbed Grindelwald’s chin and forced the man to look at him.

“You know,” he began almost conversationally, “there are some animals that are too sick to be released into the wild. They just cannot be rehabilitated. Do you know the kindest thing to do to them?” Newt ran a finger delicately down Grinelwald’s cheek. Before the wizard could even try to reply Newt’s hand left his cheek and lay across his forehead. His sharp jerk was accompanied by the snap of bone and somewhere behind him the sounds of vomit hitting the ground.

Newt stood and brushed his knees. He turned to Percival who was getting up from the ground too, all magical bonds gone with death. The two of them looked at each other, sizing the other up. Newt stalked closer, leaving the rapidly cooling body on the ground behind him.

“You okay?” he asked, his soft tone a harsh contrast to what had just happened. Percival nodded.

“Are we okay?” he asked in return. “You said you loved me.”

“That I do. But I’m still very very mad at you.” Newt brushed past him to the edge of the clearing. “I told you it wasn’t the centaurs.” He popped out of existence as he apparated home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumbler, I'm @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
